


Running

by PhoenixReed



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Broken Bones, Daniel Jackson & Jack O'Neill Friendship, Daniel Jackson Whump, Gen, Hurt Daniel Jackson, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Stargate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixReed/pseuds/PhoenixReed
Summary: While exploring an alien planet, SG1 gets separated. Teal'C and Sam search for Daniel and Jack who are in a bit of a situation.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Running

**Author's Note:**

> Not canon.  
> (Do people even read this fandom anymore?)

"Look, Daniel," Jack said with a huff, "I know these ruins are fun and all but it's getting dark."

Daniel was scribbling in his notebook, just like he'd been doing all day. When they came through the Stargate onto this planet, they were right beside some ruins which had several carvings on them. Daniel had immediately gone to work while the rest explored the area.

"But there's so much I haven't written yet." Daniel reasoned, without looking up from his notebook.

Sam strode over, "We can set up camp. I've already cleared it with base."

Teal'C was creating a fire, stacking enough wood to last them through the night.

"There, see?" Jack waved his hand, "You can sleep then work more in the morning."

Daniel sighed, Jack wouldn't let him stay up even if he said no, he closed his notebook and followed Jack to the fire.

There was a comfortable silence between all of them. Teal'C was watching the sun (or what he assumed was the equivalent) set, Sam was staring at a nearby flower which was colored red and pink rather than green, Jack was cleaning his gun making sure no dirt would prevent it from firing, and Daniel was studying the ruins he had copied down onto paper. Teal'C heard it first, the snap of a twig. He quickly stood up, gaining the attention of the others. Sam and Jack quickly followed suit, grabbing their guns from the holsters, and getting ready. Daniel stood up and tucked his notebook in his pocket, pulling out his gun and adjusting his glasses.

The silence was eerie now, the soft crackling of the fire and the faint shuffle of leaves from the nearby trees. Nobody moved from their position, trying to figure out where exactly these hidden figures were.

"Teal-" Jack began only to be cut off by a shot of energy firing toward them.

Teal'C stepped to the side, Sam following right behind him, Jack stepped to the other side, and Daniel ducked down.

"Get Cover!" Jack ordered, grabbing Daniel by the shirt collar and pulling him into a run.

Teal'C and Sam took off running in the opposite direction of Jack and Daniel, heading through the trees trying to outrun the fast footsteps behind them. Sam was following Teal'C because her eyes were strained to try to see in such dark conditions.

* * *

Jack and Daniel were running, Daniel breathing heavy from behind Jack and Jack listening for the things following them.

"Hold." Jack huffed out, sliding to a stop.

Daniel stopped right beside him, shoulders touching so they didn't get lost in the darkness.

"I don't hear anything coming."

"Me either." Daniel huffed out.

"We should find Teal'C and Carter," 

"That's a good idea," Daniel agreed, taking a step forward, "Mayb _EE-"_

His foot didn't find any solid ground, it was merely met with air, he gasped out as he began tumbling down some sort of slope.

"Daniel!" Jack urged, unsure of what just happened.

Jack was met with silence, "I'm going to turn my light then off so they don't see it." Jack said aloud quietly, assuming Daniel was hearing him.

He quickly flashed his light on his gun and saw the large hole in the ground, he cut it off and leaned at the edge of it.

"Daniel?" He called, panic spiking, even more, when he got no response.

He carefully pulled his legs over the edge and began sliding down. His feet his the bottom of the slope which felt like solid stone. He flashed his light once more and saw Daniel lying curled on his side a few feet away. Without waste, he crawled over to Daniel, and put light grabbed his shoulder.

"Daniel." He said with more authority.

Daniel groaned, arms instinctively hugging his chest.

"Talk to me Danny," Jack ordered, except it came more like a plea.

"Ja-hck," Daniel mumbled out.

"What hurts?"

"M' ribs... leg..."

Jack wasted no time rolling Daniel onto his back, quickly turning his flashlight back on. "I don't have the right bag... Carter has medical supplies in her pack."

Daniel opened his eyes, scanning the small cave-like room around them.

"We definitely aren't going to be able to climb that again," Jack commented.

Daniel was trying to focus, trying to figure out a plan. "Mmhmm." He hummed.

Jack could hear water running. He turned his head to find the source, finding it to be a small stream flowing towards another entrance.

"Alright Daniel, We're gonna need to move."

* * *

"Teal'C, I'm- I need a break!" Sam gasped out, struggling to breathe as the air seemed to get more humid throughout their run.

"We need to hide." Teal'C looked around, searching for a cover of some kind.

He grabbed Sam's hand and guided her towards a small divet in the ground beside them. It was hidden beneath some bush and leaves. Silently they waited, listening as the footsteps approached them then began getting distant.

"We need to find Jack and Daniel," Sam whispered.

"We will wait until the footsteps stop then we'll go," Teal'C confirmed.

* * *

Jack tried to be gentle when he pulled Daniel up to stand, he really tried, however, Daniel cried out as he stood upright nearly collapsing to his knees had Jack not been holding him up.

"Alright, I know, I know," Jack tried to soothe, "We're going."

Jack began guiding Daniel as they walked through the strange cave, following the water.

Daniel was trying to help carry his own weight, his leg protests every time he tried to use it, and his ribs aching with every breath.

"Talk to me Daniel, tell me about something nerdy." Jack finally spoke.

"Wha?" Daniel huffed out.

"Talk."

"The... Egyptians wor... ship m...any gods." He began.

Jack was glad to have Daniel talking, it meant he was breathing and alive, Jack was half-listening to his story and unable to hide his grin as the cave sloped upward.

He almost laughed as he could begin to see the stars through the trees.

"Let's find Carter and Teal'C."

* * *

Sam and Teal'C had begun walking back in the direction they came, Sam trusting Teal'C to remember. Teal'C knew exactly where he was going, he knew which way they had run. He felt himself smile as he saw the faint glow of the fire. He motioned Sam to get behind him as they scanned the area, surprised not to see anything around. They silently crept around the fire, staying on the edge of the trees.

"Carter," Jack whispered, unsure if they could hear him.

Carter whipped around gun in hand, Teal'C holding his staff at the ready as well.

"Friendly!" Jack urged, waving his hand.

Daniel was practically unconscious now, he was leaning heavily against Jack's side.

"What Happened to him?" Sam gasped.

"Fell into a cave."

"Looks like it."

"Let's get out of here." Jack sighed.

They quietly made their way to the gate, not saying a word, the main sound was Daniel wheezing.

"Dial us home Carter."

Teal'C heard it first, the sound of approaching footsteps once again.

"Colonel!" He shouted, aiming his staff towards the sound.

Jack quickly turned so Daniel was semi-behind him.

"Got it! Let's Go!" Sam shouted, motioning towards the Gate.

She hit her radio on her vest, "Shut the gate as soon as we get through!"

Jack rushed with Daniel through the Gate, Sam right behind them, Teal'C eyed the shadows before running through the gate.

* * *

Daniel blinked his eyes open, taking in the fuzzy room. He instantly knew it was the med-bay, the sounds, and the warm blanket.

Jack ruffled his hair, "Welcome to the land of the living Danny Boy!"

"Did we win?" Daniel mumbled out, opening his eyes and smiling at his family sitting around him.

"Well..." Jack began.

"Uhmm." Sam continued.

"Yes. We got out alive. I would say, Daniel Jackson, we won." Teal'C answered happily.

They all chuckled. Teal'C had a point. They were alive and safe, that was a win.


End file.
